<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kill my love by Luna_6000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120779">Kill my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_6000/pseuds/Luna_6000'>Luna_6000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_6000/pseuds/Luna_6000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about love, betrayal, heartbreak and what happens when your current boyfriend assigns you to murder your soulmate in pure jealousy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot x William</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kill my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story might contain hinted abuse so sensitive readers can read this at their own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people might have chosen to rewind time and refuse the mission I received if they had got the opportunity, with the knowledge I have today, with the knowledge of how terrible everything would turn out in the end, with the knowledge of how much I love you.</p><p>But, unlike those people, I would choose not to rewind time. Simply because I know how much I love you and that we will make it in the end. </p><p>My name is Elliot Darcon and this is the story of how I was assigned the mission to assassinate the person that would later become my everything, simply because my boyfriend at the time ordered me too.  </p><p>This probably sounds like an ordinary "assassin falls in love with their target" story and it might be according to you but if you decide to stick around, this story will probably be a bumpy ride.<br/>
Anyway, with that said, let's begin, shall we? From the day we first met..</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
It was another loud and warm night at the usual club Quincy had dragged me along too. At this rate, I knew with almost 100 % certainty that I would develop a headache very soon unless Quince gives me a break to catch some air. </p><p>I was just about to get up and go over to the bathrooms in hope of getting a few minutes of peace when you slinked into the other side of the table, in front of me with a nervous smile. I mirrored your smile with a smile of my own as I looked you up and down, taking in your thick-rimmed black glasses, the way your semi-short, very dark brown hair falls in your eyes that appear to be navy blue but could easily be mistaken for black ones. </p><p>I snap out of my scanning of you when I hear Quincy clear his throat and introduce us to each other as to where I offer you my hand to shake as I also take note of your name, thinking that the name William suits you. On the other hand, I must admit that I was genuinely surprised about the sparks that clearly could be felt when our hands touched as I knew what they meant. Despite that, I still managed to squeeze out that it was nice to meet you and then turn to Quincy to ask him to go get three new beers which he agreed to. Once I have made sure that Quincy has disappeared over to the bar, I let go of your hand and turn my attention back to you while sipping on the last of my beer while attempting to strike up a conversation. </p><p>– So, William was it? how did you and Quincy meet? you do not exactly strike me as people that would be friends.<br/>
– Yes and we met because of a school assignment a few years ago. What about the two of you?<br/>
– Oh, cool. I and Quince have been friends since we were little, we are childhood friends. </p><p>I gulp down the very last drips of my beer before placing the mug down at the tray of a passing waiter with a thankful grin, listening to your reply before once again turning my focus back to you. </p><p>– So, do you have any hobbies or special interests? what do you enjoy doing in your free time?<br/>
– I would say my top hobbies are reading and baking.<br/>
– That sounds cool. Maybe I can get to taste your baking sometime?<br/>
– Huh? Are you sure you want to? I mean, you can if you want to...<br/>
– Great! I grin once again as I watch your flustered face slowly go back to normal.<br/>
– Do you have any hobbies?<br/>
– Well, I do enjoy spending time in the local shooting arena, caring for plants and this last one might come as a surprise because of the first hobby, but I also enjoy baking.<br/>
– Oh, I would not have guessed that gardening and baking were going to be two of your hobbies.<br/>
– Yeah, you're not the first one that says that. Most people that hear that are astonished and sometimes exclaim that it does not seem to fit my "character" as good as the first hobby.<br/>
– Oh...<br/>
– Anyway, I'm used to it by now and it does not concern me anymore. </p><p>I lean a little bit closer to you while keeping eye contact.</p><p>– Since Quincy seem to have gotten stuck at the bar and probably won't be back with those drinks for a while... How about a dance?<br/>
– A dance?<br/>
– That's what I said, yes. If you want to, that is.<br/>
– Sure why not. </p><p>I proceed to stand up while offering you my hand that you take with a bit of hesitation. Or maybe you are just nervous? Either way, my mission is off to a great start thanks to Quince happening to know you.<br/>
I hold on to your hand firmly yet gently once you've taken it and leads you over to the dance floor before facing you and looking slightly up at you. </p><p>– May I?</p><p>I barely notice the very subtle nod from you before I place my hands on your shoulders, letting the warm and welcoming tingles spread through my fingers and later my hips as that was where you placed your hands before I start to move along to the rhythm of the music and the other people dancing. I slowly let the music and warmth from you surround me as well as give in a bit to the alcohol that has made me slightly tipsy. </p><p>Before I'm fully aware of what's going on, we have ended up in the middle of the dance floor with our bodies closely stuck together because of the crowd that, to me is barely noticeable since all I can focus on is the warmth around me and the tingles itching almost all over my body, practically begging me to get even closer as if I wasn't close enough to you as it was... </p><p>If this is what it feels like to be high and loved. Appreciated. Then I don't ever want this to stop. I carefully run my fingers through your short hair and slowly, hesitantly pulls your face closer to mine and feel as my eyes begin to close, the last thing I could focus on was your lips that seemed so soft. But, before our lips can meet, someone stumbles into us from behind and ends up spilling their beer over us and snapping us back to reality. </p><p>I hastily and maybe a bit drowsily step away from you and looks around a bit confused as the realization of what was just about to happen comes back to me, leaving me feeling confused and slightly shocked. I instantaneously excuse myself to you before I push my way through the now suffocating crowd, rapidly spotting Quincy dancing with yet another random girl among the other people on the dance floor before I leave the club.<br/>
Once I'm outside I take a deep breath of the cold night air to calm my nerves further before I start heading down the road to go home to Drake. </p><p>As I start to approach the base and Drake's whereabouts I can't help but feel ashamed and terribly nervous, knowing that he will be satisfied that my mission has started but I can't even dare to think about what awaits me once I tell him about the tingles and other stuff that almost happened... </p><p>Let's just say that it won't be pretty. At all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you did, please don't think badly of Elliot, he currently does not have to much of a say in his choices. </p>
<p>Also please do not hesitate to tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes since English is not my first language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>